


He is possessed?

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean POV in "Born Under A Bad Sign"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is possessed?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own, I just borrow.

Dean POV

I arrive at the address that the GPS on Sam's phone had revealed. It's dark and this place somewhat reminds me of the Roadhouse; a bar somewhat adrift from the city hustle. But unlike the Roadhouse it is bordering a dock. It's probably the get together of the people working at the dock. At this time of day it was desolate however. Who or what was Sam trying to find here? If it was Sam at all. I was starting to have my doubts. His actions, the memory loss, the way he pleaded with me to put him down...

Sam knows very well that I would rather kill myself than harm a hair on his body. He would have known I would decline his request. He wouldn't have asked but rather found another way. And then the son of a bitch knocked me out. In cold blood. That just couldn't be Sam. I had to find him so I could find a way to help him.

Dim light is shining through a window of the bar. Maybe someone's still there and has seen Sam. Or maybe he's there himself. But he won't be alone. As I step closer I hear voices. Carefully I try the door. It's locked alright. I pull out my knife and try unlocking it.

"You're lying," a tearful female voice gasps. I know this voice.

"I'm not. It's true." Sam. That's Sam. I resume my efforts to unlock the door while Sam continues in a sing song that's so unlike him. "My daddy shot your daddy in the head." I freeze.

"How could you know that?" Jo! It's Jo's voice.

"I hear things," Sam's voice quickly replies in a very unlike Sam tone. A cold shiver runs down my spine. Come on, Dean. Get that frigging door open. I hear a thump.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jo asks, pleadingly. Hold on, Jo. I'll figure this out. I'll get you out. Safe and sound. I promise.

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up." Oh shit, Sam. What are you doing? I get up and repocket the knife. The time for stealth has gone. I take a step back and brace myself to break down the door.

"That's a girl," Sam drawls and I unleash my power into the door that bursts open.

"Sam!" I shout to get his attention. For a split second Sam was wearing a smug look on him. Then he pulls a knife from the pillar he's tied Jo to and holds it to her throat. His whole demeanor had changed.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean," he shouts, now sounding desperate and panicked. Yeah you did, but I can't. And you know that.

"Put the knife down, dammit." I can't believe this is my little brother.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me." He spreads out his arms and all I can do is stare. "Shoot me!"

I glance over at Jo, see the fear in her eyes that she's trying to hide but can't. I look back at Sam, lowering the gun. He's acting like a man possessed. What if he is possessed? It would all make sense. But I had to be sure.

"No, come on, Sammy," I say and turn away so he doesn't see me pulling out my bottle with holy water.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" I can hear whatever is possessing Sam trying to draw me out but I won't give in. I won't give up. Not with Jo's and Sammy's lives at stake. I turn around, splashing the contents of the uncapped bottle onto Sam. Sure enough smoke starts rising from sizzling skin and he roars in pain.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" I yell at the demon possessing my brother. It looks up, a snarl on its face, eyes pitch black. Before the demon can attack I fling more holy water at it and it runs towards the window and jumps right through the frame.

Quickly, I grab my knife again and go over to Jo, cutting her free. Then I turn to go after Sam. Jo pulls off the gag.

"He was possessed?"

I turn to look at her. What can I say? I didn't know. I should have known. I have to stop the demon. I have to save my brother. Turning, I leap through the window to take pursuit. As I start running I hear Jo's desperate shout.

"Dean!"

Sorry, babe, not now. Later. I promise.


End file.
